duttpandafandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born, Kakarot, (カカロット, Kakarotto) is the primary protagonist of the phenomenal Dragon Ball franchise created by Akira Toriyama. He is a pure blooded Saiyan who was sent to Earth before the annihilation of their entire race. He grows up to become a pure hearted person and strives to be the greatest warrior alive. He is often considered to be the de-facto leader of the Z-Fighters, and one of the greatest defenders in Earth, having saved the galaxy numerous times, from megalomaniacal elitists, murderous androids, entities of evil, to gods and other powerful beings. He is also considered to be one of the most powerful mortals in all of the universes present. Having achieved the Super Saiyan transformations and being responsible for generalizing it, for remaining Saiyans to achieve it, Goku has also gone his way, and has achieved godly states, and has even went up against divine deities, such as the God of Destruction Beerus, Zamasu, other godly counterparts, demi-gods, etc. Goku is considered to be one of the most greatest fictional heroes of all time. Personality Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love for competition and eating. He will eat anything. Goku's love for food can be comical at times. In the Tournament Saga, when put to sleep by "Jackie Chun", Bulma was able to save his match by screaming to him that dinner was ready, to which Goku immediately woke up to break the count. He has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has lead to harm and death to those he cares about in extreme occasions; though Goku mostly fights to win, he often spares his enemies even if they in turn attack him. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can be very blunt and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion. While generally kind and not intentionally rude, Goku tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing he can be vengeful. He has a simple, practical view of the world that often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid. While often taking things to face-value, he comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to him rather quickly. To which, he is repeatedly proven a very effective tactician, quickly see through his opponent's strength and battle tactics to formulate an effective countermeasure. Even more, he can determine his own flaws as he realized the limits of Super Saiyan Second Grade and chose to instead refine his normal Super Saiyan form, showing noteworthy craftiness and innovation. His most remarkable ability is his will and tenacity to succeed, always determined to push himself beyond his limits and never give up even in such overwhelming adversity. Goku is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is also shown to be very innocent since childhood, because of growing up in Mount Paozu and not having met anyone other than his grandpa until he meets Bulma. During his childhood, he had difficulty telling the difference between a male and a female without physically touching them, which often gets him into trouble, until he eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. Goku is shown to be scared of overbearing women like Bulma and Chi-Chi. During the Frieza Saga, when Goku refused to come back to Earth, Master Roshi jokingly (and rather loudly) declared that Goku was scared to face Chi Chi, stating "The man's terrified of his wife! For all his power as a Super Saiyan, the one thing he can't stand up to is her!". In Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super, Goku panicked when he realized he forgot to go to Bulma's birthday party. Over the years, Goku has shown little modesty, not at all concerned about being nude in public (though he was less concerned with this as a child than he later is as an adult). Despite his purity, it has grown to more of a morality driven emotion, as Goku shows animosity towards those he believes have earned it from him, such as when Frieza killed Krillin. Goku has a strong desire to protect his family and friends, shown from his visions of them during his battle against Frieza. Even more, when learning that Goku Black killed the future version of his family, Goku became so enraged that he quickly overwhelmed Black and Zamasu in retribution. Also, Goku was very happy to learn he was going to be a grandpa in Battle of Gods, to which he later (in the anime) enjoyed taking care of his baby granddaughter Pan and grew very concerned when she disappeared. Also, while he is rarely seen being romantic or intimate with Chi-Chi and mainly married Chi-Chi because he promised to, he has cited her feistiness and passion as traits he finds especially endearing (as well as her cooking skills). Along with this, Goku tends to prioritize his training over all else, often choosing to train rather than meet with his friends (although many of the other Z Fighters tend to do this too). He will often leave his family for long periods, and though normally for noble reasons such as maintaining his strength for the protection of the world, Goku doesn't realize how this negatively affects his family. While he is an overall good person, it has been noted by Akira Toriyama that the anime tends to go overboard in making Goku look heroic, and that his original depiction of Goku in the manga has certain "poisonous" traits. Goku also desires for his children to follow in his footsteps as a fighter, but he is generally accepting of their choices in lifestyle so long as they are happy and healthy. The only time he is shown to become angry is when Gohan chose to attend a conference over the tournament with Universe 6. During the Buu Saga, Goku has also expressed his concerns to Piccolo that his friends are sometimes too dependent on his strength in a crisis as he rationalizes that he will not always be around to help. He believes that the younger generation needs to become stronger in order to protect the Earth from future threats. Like Vegeta, Goku loves fighting, and loves to challenge strong opponents, as such Goku rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting - even against stronger foes, the only two exceptions being when he was faced with Golden Frieza's might, and in the anime during his no holds barred bout with the assassin Hit on Earth. While not overly arrogant in his abilities (especially compared to Vegeta), Goku has a tendency to be too relaxed and recklessly challenge anyone he views as strong to a fight. At the same time, no unlike his son Gohan, Goku takes no joy in hurting people, often trying to end disputes with words and avoid killing if at all possible. Goku has also been noted several times to have a special effect on people, being capable of inspiring them to be kinder and even causing several of his enemies to become his allies. He notably managed to aid in the redemption of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Vegeta (as well as Piccolo to a lesser degree), convince the God of Destruction Beerus that Earth was worth keeping around, and even cause the ruthless assassin Hit to smile in genuine happiness. Even Goku's best friend Krillin, who was a rather mischievous delinquent in the beginning, became a better person through Goku's influence. Appearance Kid Goku.png 44d2666dfe306b52e618dfbdf2311441.png Goku (Base).png Goku has spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise (except when in his various Super Saiyan forms). He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt. This gi has featured either Master Roshi's, King Kai's, or Goku's own kanji on its back, as well as Roshi's or Goku's kanji on the front-left side (around the stomach-area). After the Frieza Saga and until the Battle of Gods Saga, Goku doesn't wear any kanji on his gi, but he retains the dark blue undershirt. He also wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a yellow border (later red) that are outfitted with red laces (later tan). He originally wore a blue obi tied in a knot over his waist, although after the Frieza Saga this was changed to a blue sash. In the beginning of Dragon Ball, Goku is introduced wearing a blue gi with red wristbands, a white obi tied in a bow over his waist and dark blue kung fu shoes. As a kid, he also wields the Power Pole and has a tail due to his Saiyan heritage. Beginning with the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and for the majority of Dragon Ball, Goku wears the basic Turtle School gi as his main outfit until after his training with Kami and Mr. Popo. At the 23rd World Tournament and for the remainder of Dragon Ball, Goku has his tail permanently removed by Kami (to prevent him from transforming into a giant monkey if kami were to bring back the moon) and wears an updated Turtle School gi that features the same short-sleeved undershirt and boots that become part of his signature outfit throughout Dragon Ball Z. At the very end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku wears a turquoise gi with a white obi, orange wristbands, dark green pants, and black kung fu shoes with orange stockings. Biography Dragon Ball Escaping the genocide of the Saiyans in the hand of Frieza, Goku and his spacepod crashed on Earth where he was discovered in the forests by an old man named Gohan. His goal was to conquer the planet and was very agressive, but he suffered from a serious head injury, that wiped out his memories and he woke up with a different consciousness, and was raised by Gohan to be a pure and innocent boy. Eventually, he had a chance encounter with Bulma that changed his life, and along their journey to collect the seven Dragon Balls, they crossed paths with several adversaries such as Emperor Pilaf, the Red Ribbon Organization and they even befriended their now closest allies such as the desert bandit Yamcha, the perverted yet strong Master Roshi and his pupil Krillin, the fierceful martial artists Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, and many more. Goku's allies were murdered by the notorious King Piccolo and Goku avenged them by defeating the monstrous being himself. But King Piccolo spawned an egg that would soon become his reincarnation or spawn, known as Piccolo Jr. , or just Piccolo, who would be his initial foe turned friend. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Goku eventually married to Chi-Chi and had a child named Gohan, named after his deceased adoptive guardian. Eventually, Goku's brother Raditz came to Earth to seek Goku and reveals that he is a part of an elite extraterrestrial species known as the Saiyans, the most dangerous genetically powerful beings in the universe. Goku sacrifices himself to kill Raditz with the aid of his old foe Piccolo, and returns to life to help his friends stop the next Saiyan intruders Vegeta and Nappa. Nappa was murdered by his own comrade and Goku was succesful to get rid of Vegeta, who escaped. Frieza Saga The remaining Z-Fighters that were capable of combat then travelled to Planet Namek to use their set of Dragon Balls to revive their fallen comrades while Goku was recuperating from his wounds. Krillin, Gohan and Bulma coincidentally met up with Vegeta who was also in Planet Namek in order to get the Dragon Balls to grant him immortality with the tyrannical overlord Frieza and his forces in Namek for the same purpose. Goku finally arrived in Planet Namek and defeated the Ginyu Force, but was still healing from his further wounds from a body swap technique. The other Z-Fighters and Vegeta were reluctant in making an alliance to take down Frieza. Goku eventually arrived but Dende and Vegeta was murdered. Goku forces Frieza to battle him in his final form, and apparently wins but Frieza comes back and murders Krillin in cold blood, causing Goku to go through a fit of rage that makes him unlock his genetic potential and transform into a Super Saiyan. Android Saga While the other Z-Fighters were able to escape Planet Namek, Goku and Frieza were battling until the planet would be destroyed. Frieza survived and so did Goku and the Namekian Dragon Balls were brought to Earth and used to restore the casualties laid out by Frieza and the previous invaders. Goku returned after a training from the inhabitants of Planet Yardrat, and returned to Planet Namek and met up with Future Trunks who arrived from the future to warn him of a catastrophic incident set to happen in the future that will be responsible for the death of all the Z-Fighters, and Goku will die of a heart virus that he received in Yardrat after he was poisoned by Princess Lila. Goku and Trunks both show off their Super Saiyan forms and given the explanation and briefing, Future Trunks leaves and says he'll return and tells Goku to let the Z-Fighters know in time. The Z-Fighters train hard as does Goku, and finally Dr. Gero creates the Androids, although Bulma is unable to track down the androids at first and kill them before the rampage even begins. Goku receives his heart virus and notices that from his fight with Android 20 and 19, and uses the cure given by Future Trunks to counterattack against his vulnerabilites. Android 17, 18 and 16 is released shortly afterwards and even a Super Saiyan Vegeta is no match for them. Vegeta and Future Trunks train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, after their training is done, Goku and Gohan do so, and Gohan unlocks his Super Saiyan transformation. After that, Cell is released and he starts absorbing on other's life forces to survive. After reaching his first stage, Cell absorbs Android 18, and later, 19, and reaches his perfect form and invites the Z-Fighters to his Cell Games as a demonstration of his perfection. Goku becomes the real first and only challenger in the Cell Games after Satan is thrown out, and still proves to be no match. He intentionally gives up and makes Gohan his successor. Gohan fights Cell but a lot of interferences causes commotions, resulting into the death of Future Trunks and Android 16. Goku instant transmits Cell to King Kai's Planet and he, King Kai, Bubbles and Greggory are blown to pieces, while Cell survives through infusion of several microscopic cells during the explosion as well as his one, and he learns how to instant transmit and returns to Earth. Gohan becomes enraged and turns into an SSJ2 and obliterates Cell. Majin Buu Saga Seven years later, Goku is granted permission to return to Earth to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament, but the dark wizard Dabura and his brainwashed minions, Dabura and others arrive in an attempt to revive Majin Buu from his seal, a cocoon. The Z-Fighters are unable to stop that and Goku ends up fighting a posessed Majin Vegeta who later sacrifices himself in an attempt to stop Majin Buu's havoc while Goku's time in Earth is about to run out. Goku is granted more extra time and he and Piccolo train Goten and Trunks the Fusion technique to defeat Majin Buu. While the contingency measures are being prepared, in order to distract Buu and stop his rampage, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and battles the monster, but is forced to leave, not emerging as a victorious. Buu becomes good after he is introduced to Mr. Satan after a string of many events, and he separates into two separate entities, Good Buu and Evil Buu, who is the more chaotically powerful one. Evil Buu starts his array of madness and transforms into Super Buu. With many other Z-Fighters killed and Gotenks unable to stop Super Buu, Goku returns to the Other World reluctantly and sees Gohan undergoing mystic training. Gohan arrives in Earth as Mystic Gohan to defeat Buu but he, Gotenks, Majin Buu and Piccolo are all absorbed by Super Buu who becomes much more stronger. Old Kai gives away his life to Goku as a sacrifice, and Goku arrives in Earth and fuses with Vegeta using the Potara technique and becomes Vegito to defeat Super Buu who is completely outmatched. Due to his cockiness, Vegito is absorbed by Super Buu and their magic wears off, causing Vegeta and Goku to split off. They save the hostages inside Buu's body and escape the vessel, and Super Buu is disfigured and transforms into the unappealing Kid Buu who destroys the entire planet although some like Goku, Vegeta, Satan, Good Buu and their dog survive. They are transmitted to Supreme Kai's World where they have a final battle. As the Namekian Dragon Balls are used to revive Earth and restore all casualties, and replenish the hero's health, Goku uses the energy of the entire planet to create a Super Spirit Bomb enough to obliterate Kid Buu and saves the universe. To celebrate the 'rebirth' of their lives, Satan decides to reorganize the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. With Majin Buu being inaugurated within the Z-Fighters, all the Z-Fighters, including Buu, decide to participate. The final scene of the series shows Goku and Vegeta reaching the final stage of the tournament, and the screen fades to black after they exchange some punches while the rest of the spectators including their family and friends witness their glorious battle. During this brief period of piece, Goku had settled down as a radish farmer, due to orders from his wife. He also started to train with Goten. He also encouraged Gohan to follow his path as a scholar, as he said he wanted to pursue a normal life for once, as he had started dating Videl (this later becomes a running gag in the next series where Gohan is constantly thrown in the middle of battles, contrasting his wish of having an ordinary life). 'Transformations & States Great Ape Great Ape (大猿, Ōzaru; lit. "Great Monkey") is a giant, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into at the full moon to increase their already formidable strength tremendously. Dragon Ball Perfect Files speculates that Saiyans were originally Great Apes who gained intelligence and took on a humanoid form. Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it was not at will. As a Great Ape, Goku's dormant Saiyan traits re-emerge and he becomes ravenous and violent. Because his tail was removed permanently in the main series by Kami when restoring the moon, this transformation was never taken by Goku again after ''Dragon Ball. The transformation is similar to how werewolves transform at the full moon. Originally in the series, the Great Ape was a transformation for Goku, this character being a parody of a monkey king Sun Wukong from the novel Journey to the West. Later in the series, Great Ape is discovered to be a transformation that is accessible to the characters who possess heritage from the Saiyans. In order for the transformation to take place, the Saiyan needs to have a tail, as the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. The Saiyan also needs to absorb at least 17 million zeno units of Blutz Waves through the eyes to initiate the transformation. Blutz Waves are found only in sunlight reflected by a moon. If there is no moon, a planetary body will reflect the same amount of rays. The easiest way to achieve this is to gaze at the full moon, making Saiyans similar to werewolves in this aspect. If any clouds covered the moon and/or a planetary body, it would block certain amounts of the radiation. Vegeta once made himself transform by firing Power Ball, which is a "fake moon" reflecting the requisite amount of Blutz Rays into the air, and then staring at it. A device on board Saiyans' Attack Pods also project a hologram of a moon that was realistic enough to allow Blutz Waves to be reflected in the event of their landing on a planet that lacks a moon, as evidenced by an incident where Gohan went Great Ape while training for fighting the Saiyans prior to their invasion due to Goku's attack pod reactivating. Super Saiyan ''' Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin) is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members and hybrids of the Saiyan race in the Dragon Ball franchise, though there have also been occurrences of other races or individuals taking on their own versions of the form. The ability to become a Super Saiyan was once considered to be nothing but a legend, as it had not been performed for over one-thousand years. Vegeta stated that a Super Saiyan has achieved a level of power so overwhelming that it could only be maintained in a transformed state. Despite only being told through legend, Frieza, who has Saiyans in his army, became paranoid over the possibility of truth behind the legend due to the constantly growing power of the Saiyan race. Because of this fear, Frieza came to the conclusion that he must annihilate the Saiyan race by destroying Planet Vegeta, thus apparently sparking the end of the Super Saiyan legend. However, twenty-five years later, the Super Saiyan legend was proven to be true when Goku accomplished the feat during his titanic battle against the evil tyrant, Frieza. The Super Saiyan transformation comes in response to a need, not a desire. In all known cases, the form has been initially triggered by either desperation or indignation. Any Saiyan can become a Super Saiyan, however the requirments are: a high battle power above the standard level, a calm heart, sensing extreme danger, and feeling strong anger or sadness are essential keys to transforming. Motivation tends to differ; for example, Goku achieves the form out of anger over the murder of his best-friend Krillin, while Vegeta achieved it through pure training, rigorous mental training and desperation to destroy his shortcomings and his undying desire to be the best. This form multiples Goku's base power 50 fold. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 (超サイヤ人 ツー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū), initially known only as Super Saiyan Fifth Grade, is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Gohan is the first person to attain the form in the manga and the anime, and he uses it while fighting against Cell in the Cell Games. Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks soon follow, with Goku training to achieve it in the Other World and both Vegeta and Future Trunks training on Earth. There are two ways to achieve this transformation, a requirement for both is that the Saiyan must first gain a large quantity of energy (usually by training), far beyond that required for the first Super Saiyan form. The first method is that the Saiyan must experience a powerful emotional upheaval, much like the Super Saiyan transformation, but to a greater extent. Because of the intense emotion required to initiate the transformation, any mastery of the Super Saiyan state and mental stability attained therein is negated, and the naturally remorseless nature of the Saiyan race is magnified, requiring them to master the personality adaptations to an even higher degree. Even the gentle, polite Gohan became a hotheaded, merciless fighter after transforming, opting to torture Cell rather than kill him, despite Goku's pleas. The second method to obtaining the transformation is simply through harsh training. This form multiples Goku's power 100 fold. Goku achieved this transformation while training with King Kai in the Other World where he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. It was first seen when Goku powers up to overflow Yakon with energy, and Vegeta notes that Goku has achieved the same form that Gohan used to defeat Cell. In his fight against Majin Vegeta, both transform into this state before the battle begins. Goku later transforms into this state before showing the Super Saiyan 3 transformation to Majin Buu and Babidi, and again in an anime filler where he begins to fight Kid Buu. Super Saiyan 3 ' Super Saiyan 3' (超サイヤ人 スリー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī) is the third form of Super Saiyan and the successor to the second transformation. Goku was the first to achieve the form, and was able to do so after several years of vigorous training in Other World. Gotenks later achieves this form through the power of Trunks and Goten's fusion and Goku's example. This form of Super Saiyan is achievable by a Saiyan who has already obtained the Super Saiyan 2 form, and then trains intensely. Notably, it appears that this form can only be achieved under out-of-the-norm circumstances, as Goku achieved the form while dead, and while Goten and Trunks could not attain the form, their fusion Gotenks was able to. The form uses a Saiyan's full potential with power extracted from every drop of their blood in their current limits. Where the third stage of Super Saiyan's purpose was 100% utilization of physical stamina, the purpose of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is to increase the utilization of ki, and as a result, the transformation consumes far more energy than even Super Saiyan 2. This notably leads to extended levels of fatigue, even long after powering down. If the user has died and is not encumbered by a living body, this strain is reduced somewhat, and additional energy depletion is minimized (such as in Goku's case during his first fight with Majin Buu). The difference between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 2, its predecessor, is immediately noticeable as speed, strength and endurance are all pushed far beyond the normal limits. The sudden awakening of Super Saiyan 3 is such a violent explosion of power that the user could potentially obliterate themself. The first time that Goku used this form on Earth, its power caused massive tidal waves and hurricanes and nearly shook the planet apart. During subsequent transformations, Goku seemingly controlled it enough to prevent such dangerous side-effects. In addition, this power could be sensed even as far as the distance between Earth and Supreme Kai's planet, something that not only shocked Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Gohan, but worried them as well. This form increases Goku's power 400 times his base. Super Saiyan God The Super Saiyan God '''is a form achieved by both Goku and Vegeta. After summoning Shenron in order to learn about the myth of the Super Saiyan God so that Beerus can come face to face with the Super Saiyan God of his prophetic dream, the Z-Fighters learn about the forgotten tale of the God who fell in love with a Saiyan mortal, and ended up impregnating her, before mysteriously dissapearing without a trace. That woman went on to give birth to a demi-god. The blood of a god remained within the Saiyan heritage, and was passed down to new generations. Although the power of the God was heavily supressed and put into the furthest depths of the Saiyan genetics, this form could be achieved through reaching the peak of the Saiyan's evolution hack ability, that allows them to bypass evolutionary points, which upgrades their weaknesses, and enhances their dominant features. This form can be typically achieved through seeking out the godly energies that is supressed in midst of the physical and spiritual vessel of the Saiyan, and merging the two vessels together to gain the vessel of a god, and attain spiritual perfection through tranquility, perfect godly ki control and peace of mind. Due to the passing down of generations, the godly blood has went on to slowly fade away within the Saiyan biology, and Goku has had to utilize whatever amount of potential has been passed down to him biologically. He attained this form through the divine process called the Hafuri Ritual which takes six Saiyans including him, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks and Pan's unborn daughter as well as the Elder Kai, Kibito, the Supreme Kai and the God of Destruction for it to take place. Six Saiyans hold their hands in a circle and unleash their full potential, control their ki and attain a peace of mind, and transfer each their ki, full power, life-force, willpower and energy through each other in a continuous process. This creates a continuous cycle, a pathway of concentrated spiritual and physical energies flowing. The Elder Kai and Kibito keeps on performing a mystical ritual that seeks out the godly ki within the purest heart. Although this is a nearly impossible task, the Elder Kai and Kibito successfully get a lock on the godly potential that lies within Goku, and they prompt Shin to donate his godly ki, the materialization ki, and Beerus' godly ki, the destructive ki, to Goku, which gets attracted to Goku's supressed godly ki and vessel like a magnetic force. The three divine energies then merge together, literally tearing apart Goku's very body and cells in an excruciatingly painful process that nearly kills him to recreate his entire vessel. His body fuses with his soul and becomes another vessel itself, the vessel of a god. Having tapped into his ultimate evolution, and with the help of godly ki, he is now able to wield supernatural forces, such as being able to sense the life force of any living organism, from a microscopic germ to a divine deity like Beerus, he is able to defy the laws of physics, materialize supernatural forces such as energy weapons. Although he has the ability to materialize anything although in a limited fuel of godly ki, he never uses them as a weapon even though they are at his steed, since he dislikes relying on weapons, and prefers hand-to-hand combat. He is also shown to be able to breathe in space, although his stamina reduces slightly. The Super Saiyan God state unleashes every last bit of Goku's potential. With a new vessel that increases all of his combat statistics, Goku's Super Saiyan God state increases his power 750x than that of his base. However, there are some drawbacks. He can't fully tap into this power and control it, leading to violent outbursts and aggressive attacks that threaten his very body and the atmosphere around him, leading him and Beerus to select an isolated space. Since this form has drawbacks such as energy consumption, mishandled ki utilization and outbursts, Whis deemed this as an imperfect state, and said that this couldn't possibly be the true Super Saiyan God state, which partially turned out to be true. Turns out, the state that Goku used to battle Beerus was indeed the Super Saiyan God transformation, however, it only brought out the godly ki and power within him. The red and fiery divine ki that latched on to Goku's body while on that state signifies a new state of untapped and burning power. The return of his tail and the red body fur that covered his body was the result of accessing the hidden Saiyan traits, the original physical features that the Saiyans possessed. Furthermore, the tail would not cause him to transform if he looked at the full moon because of the godly vessel that prevented any biological triggers. Pseudo Super Saiyan God Whis realized that in order to actually achieve the true transformation, Goku and Vegeta needed to have mastery over godly ki control, maintaining their merged vessel and adapting to the pain after returning to their base and prevent godly ki leakage and needed to have tranquility and inner-peace. After seeking permission from Beerus, both Goku and Vegeta trained under Whis to access the true powers of this godly state. They reached a pseudo state of the Super Saiyan God form that got rid of the primal Saiyan features, with a red divine ki spread around his body and hair. It seems that the body fur's red ki from the Super Saiyan God state had been embedded to the hair due to the overwhelming presence of the godly red aura around him. This is called the '''Pseudo Super Saiyan God state. The Pseudo Super Saiyan God has nearly the same drawbacks and abilities as the first stage of the Super Saiyan God state, with the exception that the primal features such as the tail and the red body fur is removed and that he has less strength and divine fuel. The method of which Goku got to reach this state, was when he able to obtain the raw might of the first Super Saiyan God state and feel the godly energy residue that was within his soul, which resembled a blazing red fire. After collectively learning to merge his physical and spiritual vessel and then merging the godly ki in his new vessel, he was able to turn into the Pseudo Super Saiyan God, although this is deemed as an imperfect form. Super Saiyan Blue Eventually, they were both successful in achieving the true Super Saiyan God transformation, whch they also call, Super Saiyan Blue. This also gets rid of the primal Saiyan features. It is called Blue obviously because of it's hair color and ki spread, which signifies peace of mind, tranquility and a very new stage in power itself. The unmastered and red-haired Super Saiyan God form is replaced by the fully mastered Blue form permanently. The Super Saiyan Blue form, or the true Super Saiyan God form, or the Mastered Super Saiyan God form, or simply, the Super Saiyan God form, brings out all of Goku's spiritual and physical potential with perfect mastery over his ki, full control of his body and the ability to wield any supernatural force. This state brings out the true power of the Super Saiyan God form. It increases his power 800x than his ordinary base. Even though this is his most powerful state, unlike the other unrelentless and energy consuming forms, this state prevents any sort of ki leakage and therefore, causes the least damage to the stage, city or arena they are fighting on. He also becomes much more lighter and agile. The only possible drawback of this form is that if he uses his previous and ordinary Super Saiyan transformations before this form, the amount of possible power within him will decrease while in this form, however, his godly status and energy control will remain the same. He is also seen to recuperate light wounds in this form. Upon dropping out of his Godly state, Goku's Godly vessel splits into his physical body and soul, which leads to another issue, with him having to sometimes tackle with the Delayed Onset Ki Disorder, with the pain like pulling a muscle leg, feel dizzy, become nauseous, and at the first stages, his soul even slipped out of his body numerous times, and he temporarily became a wandering spirit and even a phantom. Phantom Due to the usage of his godly state and excessive consumption of his divine energy, as he tries to return to his physical state back from his godly vessel, his soul tended to slip away after he first transformed into the Super Saiyan God for the first time. With his physical vessel abandoned, his, soul, also considered a phantom, a part of the living that can abandon his physical body, Goku is able to interact and see other ghosts too, including poltergeists, who exist within the Earth's plane. There is an invisible thread connecting his physical and spiritual vessel together, which he can use to place his soul within his physical vessel back again. However, subconsciously, during his sleep, his soul slips out. This problem was countered once he was able to reach the second and mastered part of the God state, Super Saiyan Blue and when Whis taught him to maintain the connection between his physical and spiritual thread. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:DuttPanda Category:Characters